The Nevers
is an upcoming science fiction drama television series created by Joss Whedon set to premiere on HBO in 2021.HBO, "We're just getting started. More shows are coming to HBO in 2021, including: ✅The Nevers ✅Mare of Easttown ✅Gilded Age". Twitter, October 29, 2019. The series is produced by HBO and Mutant Enemy Productions. Premise The series is described as epic science fiction drama about a gang of Victorian women who find themselves with unusual abilities, relentless enemies and a mission that might very well change the world. "They, themselves are not called Nevers in the show," Whedon explained in 2018. "It's a phrase that's meant to evoke a sort of reaction to their oddity, to what is considered unnatural. The idea that you should never be like this, you should never have existed. Something is not the way it should be, and you don't have the right to have whatever weird power or ability or that you have. And that idea, that some people are not of the natural order, is fascinating to me. I don't agree with it. But to me, it's one of those things where you take something negative, and you wear it as a badge of honor, basically. Certain things could never happen — they're happening. And the people they're happening to are taking their place in the world."Joshua Yehl, "Joss Whedon Explains Title of His HBO Series, The Nevers - Comic-Con 2018". IGN, July 21, 2018. Actor Denis O'Hare, who portrays Dr. Edmund Hague, described the series: "It is a wild, Victorian X-Men meets Sherlock Holmes meets girls with superpowers mash-up. And I play a delightful scientist. And my very first episode I get so sing."Marion Olité, "Vidéo : le Fast Life du pétillant Denis O'Hare (True Blood, American Horror Story)". Biiinge, January 23, 2020. Cast Main cast *Laura Donnelly as Amalia True — The most reckless, impulsive, emotionally damaged hero of her time. A menace to stuffy Victorian society, she would die for the cause and kill for a drink. *Olivia Williams as Lavinia Bidlow — A wealthy spinster and champion of the "Touched", Lavinia funds the Orphanage (where Amalia and many of the Touched live) through her vast family fortune. She is stern and old-fashioned, but as strong-willed and clever as anyone she confronts. *James Norton as Hugo Swan — A pansexual posh boy whose charm has about five years left on its lease. He runs a secret club and a side trade in blackmail. He's devoted to fulfilling everyone's worst impression of him — and fascinated by the Touched. *Tom Riley as Augustus “Augie” Bidlow — A sweet, disarming nerd and Lavinia's younger brother. A keen ornithologist, Augie is happy to let his older sister take the reins of the family fortune. He finds the Touched unnerving, but is drawn to them by his increasing infatuation with Miss Adair, and by the schemes of his nefarious best friend, Hugo. *Ann Skelly as Penance Adair — Amalia's dearest friend, and one of the first women to join her cause. A devout — yet heretically progressive — Irish girl, Penance has genius for invention. She is delighted by her power, and her default is love and acceptance. But she's firm in her moral sense, and will be guided by what's right over what's expedient every time. *Ben Chaplin as Detective Frank Mundi — Big, gruff, and deeply moral, Detective Mundi trusts no one, least of all himself: his reputation for sudden violence (and excessive drink) is not unwarranted. Frank finds himself caught between the powerful, who ignore the the laws of the land, and newly empowered, who ignore the laws of physics. *Pip Torrens as Lord Massen — Staunch, unflappable and merciless in his defense of the British Empire, this former General, now Peer, may be the only man who sees clearly what havoc these few strange people can wreak upon the established order. Which he will protect, one way or another. *Zackary Momoh as Doctor Horatio Cousens — One of the few successful West Indian physicians in London. Married with a young son, Horatio's fortunes took a dark turn when he met Amalia and discovered his own ability. Now he works with her, and with the Beggar King, those who don't care who is or isn't "different". *Amy Manson as Maladie — Committed by her husband (and genuinely unstable), she's been warped by a power she can't understand, and tortured by doctors intent on finding its source. She now lives underground, runs a gang and is on an infamous murder spree. She affects a theatrical parody of a bedlam waif, but mad as she is, she's a woman with a purpose. *Nick Frost as Declan Orrun, aka The Beggar King — Charismatic and brutal, Declan runs — or has a piece of — most of the low-level criminal activity in the city. He's perfectly happy to help Amalia and her cause — and equally happy to sell them out. He backs winners, and the Touched are long odds. *Rochelle Neil as Annie Carbey, aka Bonfire — A career criminal who landed the ability to control fire and is happy to hire it out. Came up rough, stayed that way, but she's neither impulsive nor cruel — just looking out for herself. No matter who she works with or for, Annie trusts only Annie, and the fire. *Eleanor Tomlinson as Mary Brighton — Gentle but surprisingly resilient, Mary pursued her dream of singing on stage. A disappointing career and a broken engagement, however, haven't diminished her spirit. She's going to be great, and she's going to be very surprised how. *Denis O'Hare as Dr. Edmund Hague — A gifted American surgeon, he uses his skills in the coldest, most brutal way possible. But it's all in the name of progress!Denise Petski, "'The Nevers': Joss Whedon's HBO Sci-Fi Drama Series Adds 12 To Cast". Deadline, July 30, 2019. Recurring cast *Kiran Sonia Sawar as Harriet Kaur — A young Scottish Sikh, Harriet lives with the Orphans, but is accepted by both her family and her betrothed. Optimistic without being naive, Harriet is determined to live her life as she planned, despite its increasing weirdness. *Elizabeth Berrington as Lucy Best — Dirt poor, adaptive, streetwise. There's nothing delicate about Lucy, though she's given up thieving to live with the Orphans. Her quick-wit and high spirits mask the pain of a tragic past. *Ella Smith as Desirée Blodgett — A whore, and an increasingly popular one: her power makes men tell her everything on their minds, and they come away relieved in more than one sense. Unfortunately, what she’s heard may get her killed, even though she honestly doesn't listen to most of it. She's devoted to her six year old son, who, bless him, never speaks. *Viola Prettejohn as Myrtle Haplisch — A middle-class girl rescued from a family who cannot understand her – literally, as she can no longer speak English, or anything resembling speech. She's thrilled to be living at the orphanage, where she's everyone's favorite weird little mascot. *Anna Devlin as Primrose Chattoway — All 16-year-old Primrose wants is to be a proper, ordinary girl, and not take up too much space. Which, at ten feet tall, is hard. Most everything is either dreamy, unfair, or too embarrassing to live through. *Martyn Ford as Nicolas Perbal, aka Odium — The quintessential henchman. He looks as unpleasant as he smells — a side-effect if his rather surprising "turn". Will do any kind of work for anybody's money.Denise Petski, "'The Nevers': Joss Whedon's HBO Sci-Fi Drama Series Adds 6 To Cast". Deadline, August 15, 2019. Production On July 13, 2018, it was announced that HBO had given the production a straight-to-series order.Lesley Goldberg, "Joss Whedon Sci-Fi Drama Ordered Straight to Series at HBO". Hollywood Reporter, July 13, 2018. Joss Whedon will serve as a writer, director, executive producer and showrunner for the series. The series landed at HBO after a bidding war with other networks and streaming services including Netflix.Daniel Holloway, "HBO Lands Joss Whedon Sci-Fi Series 'The Nevers'". Variety, July 13, 2018. Bernie Caulfield, Jane Espenson, and Doug Petrie will executive produce as well; Espenson and Petrie will also write."Everything You Need to Know About Joss Whedon's 'The Nevers'". HBO, July 31, 2019. In January 2019, Laurie Penny announced that she was working as a staff writer on the HBO show.Laurie Penny, "TLDR: finally allowed to say that the show I'm working on is The Nevers for @HBO and it's not out until next year and I already can't wait for you lot to see it holy shit it's going to be so epic hey cosplayers you're welcome hey fandom you're welcome. Hold onto your bustles.". Twitter, January 20, 2019. Whedon confirmed in April he has been working as well with the writers Melissa Iqbal, Madhuri Shekar, Kevin Lau, Danny Kaminsky, and Hennah Sekandary.Joss Whedon, "Secret history of THE NEVERS: Here’s the OG wordnerd herd back in January, trying to find our light and dreaming up truly bonkers shit. @Azureix @PennyRed @madplays @JaneEspenson @AuthorKLau Danny Kaminsky and Hennah Sekandary - Miss you GUYS". Twitter, April 23, 2019. In April 2019, HBO announced that actress Laura Donnelly had landed the lead role as Amalia True.Nellie Andreeva, "'The Nevers': Laura Donnelly To Star In Joss Whedon's HBO Sci-Fi Drama Series". Deadline, April 23, 2019. The main cast announcement was given in July and the recurring cast in the following month. It had also been revealed that Gemma Jackson will serve as production designerJacob Tyler, "EXCLUSIVE: Joss Whedon's HBO Series 'The Nevers' Adds Production Designer Gemma Jackson ('Game of Thrones')". GWW, February 18, 2019. and Christine Blundell as make-up designer.Lorraine Fisher, "Tips from the top: Movie make-up artist Christine Blundell". Metro News UK, January 27, 2020. On July 4, 2019 Whedon announced that principal photography had started.Joss Whedon, "There's a lot of self-important, childish BULLSHIT in this industry. But today we started principal photography on "THE NEVERS", despite all of mine.". Twitter, July 4, 2019. Two weeks later, it was reported that scenes were filmed at Trinity Church Square"The Nevers: HBO films sci-fi drama in Historic Dockyard Chatham.". London SE1, July 17, 2019. and Historic Dockyard Chatham.Rachel Dixon, "The Avengers and Game of Thrones creators film new series at Historic Dockyard Chatham". KentOnline, July 13, 2019. The filming for the first episode wrapped up in August 14.Ann Skelly, "Now that ep1 of The Never (ever evers) wrapped I can't say things like "I'm tired?!", "can I get some water?!" and "can I sit down?!" for…". Instagram, August 19, 2019. The release date for The Nevers was revealed as 2021. The presentation for HBO Max displayed a new poster, which featured logo (Cinzel font) and tagline ("They're coming.") as previously created for the fansite [https://www.hbothenevers.com/ hbothenevers.com].Culture Inject, "Artwork for THE NEVERS Revealed At WarnerMedia/HBO Max Presentation!". The Nevers, November 4, 2019. References Category:The Nevers